Crimping dies are used with compression tools to mechanically secure a connector to one or more conductors. Typical compression tools include a diehead assembly that develops substantial crimping force. Standard compression tools may be operated using hydraulic, electric, pneumatic, or manual power.
During a crimping operation, one or more conductor wires are initially striped of any insulation at least at their ends and placed in contact with the connector. The connector and conductor(s) are assembled and are then placed into the diehead assembly. The diehead assembly includes a pair of jaws that retain crimping dies designed to apply a crimping force to the connector. Upon actuation of the compression tool, a moveable crimping die compresses and deforms the connector, securing it to the conductor(s). After crimping is complete, the tool is disengaged by retracting the moveable die.
Crimping is used in a variety of fields to attach different sizes and types of connectors to different sizes and types of conductors. Matching appropriately sized dies, connectors and conductors is important to obtain a secure connection.